Online personalization is a process of gathering information about website users, analyzing the information, and, based on the analysis, delivering the right content to each user at the right time. It is an important technology needed for advertising, customer relationship management, and marketing campaigns.
Efficiently selecting and delivering personalized content becomes difficult when faced with increasing amounts of users, user characteristics, content, and marketing campaigns. In such circumstances, it is difficult to take advantage of typical content caching techniques because few user content experiences will be personalized in the same manner.